Stargate Klargion Odessy
by Dr. Sweetz
Summary: after the fall of the Ori earth faces a multi galactic empire ruled by a being of untold power.


Korth was on the bridge of his vessel, overlooking the Milky Way.

"oh what treasure awaits me there.. oh what plunder!" he said as his AI appeared before him.

"commander our probes report that the galaxy is fairly primitive and is divided between 3 factions. the most advanced faction has a very small fleet and owns at most 3 systems. this is not normal for a race of their technology. request permission to investigate further?"

then Korth looked over at his AI and said. "Denied what is the tech levels of the 3 factions?"

a list came up, the list read. Jaffa tech level 2\10 ORI tech level 4\10 terran tech level 5\10. then he asked.

"what is our tech level compared to the Alterans?"

Klargion 8\10 Alteran at point of extinction 6\10 then commander Korth decided to send the report to his masters.

* * *

(meanwhile on earth deep under a mountain)

the infamous SG1 was preparing to travel to a planet designated P3X-3654.

the gate roared to life and the whoosh killed several deer like creatures that were feeding.

then as SG1 came through they pulled up their guns. before them was an ancient city and not only that but an armada of auroras as well. one of the natives walked over to him and spoke.

"lower your weapons we wish you no harm though you seem like you mean us harm?"

then SG1 lowered their weapons and col. carter began to speak. " you're ancients!"

then the ancient spoke again. "I don't look that old do I?" as he felt his beard laughing.

then Gen. O'Neill spoke up. "I guess going on this mission was a good choice after all."

the ancient looked at him and said. "lets have a round!" at hearing that jack said "these are my kind of people!" little did they know their little party was about to be cut short.

* * *

(meanwhile deep in the Virgo super cluster of galaxies.)

there is a brilliant throne room with hundreds of robotic guards but they are not any robots they are Klargions. they resemble T-800s from the terminator movies ya know with their metal bones an' all but they were not just robots they were just the vessel for the real beings.

a Jaffa was dragged before the throne and as he pulled a zat to fire a creature in a black robe grabbed him by the throat.

he looked at its face, and saw the demonic being with its glowing purple eyes, and its long sharp teeth, and it spoke with an evil roar.

"you dare challenge my master?"

the Jaffa was terrified and as he tried to speak, it tossed him to the feet of another robed being who reached out his hand gently.

the Jaffa began to float in the air and rotate till he was facing the being.

with its other hand it removed his hood and the Jaffa saw his human face, but then his eyes began to shine a bright purple light, and he spoke with a thundering voice.

The walls of his palace began to tremble.

"I am LORD KEROTH and you will tell me what I need to know mortal!"

just then the Jaffa spoke and said. "you are a god!"

Then a bright light came and the light took human form and tried to reason with Keroth.

"please leave him alone he comes from our galaxy and we will not stand while you torment these creatures."

then Keroth spoke. "you know the others won't dare challenge me even if they cared about these filthy flesh beings."

then Olma spoke. "but I do and they won't stop me for I am out of the range of their sight."

then she began to glow and as she flew at him he raised his free hand and she stopped in mid flight then Keroth spoke.

"you will now pay for your actions even though you are ascended you know not what I am!"

then Keroth with a flick of the wrist sent her away. not even the combined might of the Ori had that kind of power and he had so much more.

* * *

(in the milky way above P3X-3654)

the ancient fleet was about to engage the lone Klargion assault frigate.

a cloud of drones began their majestic approach to the lone vessel, but then a wave just like the Dakara weapon flew and the drones were gone.

then the ancient fleet began to fire powerful green beams at the vessel but their weapons had no effect on the shields.

another volley of drones and this time they made it to the shields but only 4 made it through because of the PD systems on the vessel.

the 4 that got to the ship began to eat the hull but then they stopped and exploded leaving the Klargion ship with minor damage.

the battle raged for 10 minutes.

* * *

(on the bridge of the Klargion ship)

Korth looked at his AI as it spoke. "commander shall I end this battle?"

the Cocotmarein had an evil grin as he said.. "yes."

then he had to shield his eyes as a star about 10 feet wide was fired at the ancient fleet.

he looked at his mirror and had a tear in his eye as he watched the fleet of his ancestors

consumed in the nova. then he looked at the AI and said. "this is a sad day for my people."

he remembers how his kind was created by the Alterans to safeguard the Marein galaxy.

How his kind was created in the image of the Alterans but had level 4 technology to keep them from using it against their creators.

He remembered how his kind led the other races of his galaxy against the Klargion invasion.

Only to see half his people taken away with the invaders when they were driven out.

That was 4000 years ago, and most of his people were now slaves to the Klargion hegemony.

He even lead an attack against his former brothers, only to be driven off like the fleet that had taken him from his wife his kids and everything he ever loved.

He pounded the consol with rage for his weakness.

Yes he was tormented day and night by the Klargions for 200 years but he still wishes he fought them till his last breath.

It was too late and he had to control himself.

A purple fog forced its way into his lungs and then his eyes glowed with a deep purple.

Then he could hear the robot body of the Klargion fall to the ground with a thud, but he could not look for his body wasn't his own.

Then a still voice spoke to him. "I had to do this you were getting reckless Korth."

Then he felt his emotions falling and he was calm.

Then just as quickly as it happened the purple cloud left him and returned to the endoskeleton.

It came back to its feet and spoke with its mechanical voice. "begin the invasion"

* * *

(in the ancient city on P3X-3654)

Jack and Sam saw the look of terror on the ancients face as he got the news of the battle.

Jack said. "what's wrong buddy?"

Then the ancient spoke unable to hide the fear and sorrow in his voice. "You must leave now or you will die."

The ancient had lost his playful tone so Sam said. "we better listen to him."

Then Daniel looked to the ancient as a tear ran down his face and said. "come with us."

The ancient then said. "I will. Thank you for your kindness I will reveal to your people the location of the secret armada."

So they raced towards the gate as balls of light were falling to the surface and destroying anything they touched.

One ball of light landed 30 yards from SG1's position and when it was gone jack yelled. "get down it's a terminator!"

Then it began to fire at the team with a plasma repeater.

They ran to the gate firing at the near invincible machine with its glowing purple eyes.

Teal'c fired his staff weapon and hit the machine in the head. As it fell to the ground a purple fog began to leave its neck.

They payed no attention to the cloud as it approached them, they entered the gate.

* * *

(SGC earth)

SG1 fell out of the gate as a purple cloud followed and entered the air ducts.

gen Landry yelled. "we need a med team stat!"

then the team got the check up and got ready to tell their story.

little did they know the worst was yet to come.

* * *

(3 hours later in the debriefing room)

gen. Landry spoke. "this is a very interesting story but this is a serious threat. any race able to wipe out an ancient fleet and invade them is not very good. oh and jack did you say there were terminators?"

jack then stood up and said "yes and they had purple eyes and when they died they started to smoke....purple smoke."

Then Sam saw a look of concern in the general's eyes. "a purple cloud followed you through the gate."

Daniel then said. "Oh shit." and Sam looked and said "This is bad, the cloud must be some kind of creature and it inhabited the robot."

Daniel said "yes that is what I'm thinking and if it got in the air ducts then it is most likely out of our base by now.

then vala walked in and said "isn't smoking bad for your health?"

then they all turned and saw her talking to a guard who had purple smoke surging down his throat.

jack pulled out a gun and shot the guard six times before he fell and Sam put a trash bag over his face as the smoke began to flee the damaged vessel.

then with it trapped in the bag they sent it to the doctor for examination. then the ancient who had been silent for the whole meeting began to speak. "I will give you the location of the secret armada."

gen. Landry looked at him and said. "oh sorry I forgot you were here. how big is this secret armada?"

the ancient looked at him and said. "it has 6000 vessels and 4 nanite factories that can produce a new vessel every hour. You just put in the specs of the ship and if it uses a new tech just describe it and how it works then it will produce it. oh yea it also makes potentia." Sam glanced at the ancient who had a proud look on his face and said. "what's potentia?" the ancient looked at her with a grin and said "ZPM."

then Daniel said "wow this is great!"

Jack looked at the general and said. "Can I make a star destroyer?" the general looked at him laughing and said. "Sure if you can find a crew."

the ancient then said. "The vessels of the secret armada are run by an AI you just need one man. our armies are made from nanite people."

Sam looked terrified. the ancient said. "what? they have no mind just give them an order and they will follow it and they only think tactics"

then Sam said "oh I am sorry it's just we have had problems with replicators aka nanites and robot bugs"

the ancient laughed and said. "yea that would be difficult to deal with for your kind." they then left as the general said "dismissed."

* * *

(meanwhile at Chulak)

A huge vessel made of solid sapphire began to descend.

Teal'c who was visiting saw the vessel and said. "it looks like a CIS ship from star wars III."

Then a lone Jaffa came out of the ship and saw his brothers with weapons raised against him.

Then from behind him came 4 creatures they wore black robes and stood nineteen feet tall.

A Jaffa yelled at the other Jaffa who had left the ship. "what evil have you brought among us!!!"

Then one of the creatures looked at that Jaffa and lowered his hood and the Jaffa's all began to fire as fear consumed their hearts at the sight of the demonic being. The creature looked like a raptor with glowing red eyes and a it had long bony claws the blasts from the Jaffa weapons had no effect on it and then it began to speak. " I am Doongore. Your race will serve my master or you will suffer his wrath."

Teal'c then looked at it and spoke. "I will never serve a false god!"

then the creature began to laugh. "LORD KEROTH is not a god! He is beyond your understanding." then a pair of wings ripped through the robe and the creature took flight.

Teal'c saw the beast as it flew towards him he began to run for he knew his weapons couldn't harm it.

Then it landed in front of him and grabbed him and as he saw the look of malice in its evil eyes it roared with pain as a black diamond sword pierced its chest.

Teal'c fell to the ground and saw the beast fall before him and then he saw a strange man in green armor from head to toe.

The man then pulled the sword from the slain beast and pulled out a strange rifle and began firing black diamond bullets at the 3 remaining monsters.

they charged him as he began dodging them, and leaping and doing all kinds of matrix moves as he kicked their asses.

Then when the evil beasts were all dead Teal'c walked up to the warrior and said. "you are a true warrior what is your name?"

the man looked at him and said. "Darkane." then Teal'c asked him to train him in his ways and then Darkane said. "all in due time but first I must speak with the Terrans."

so then Teal'c and Darkane went to his ship.

It was amazing solid gold with silver accents and it looked like a Klingon bird of prey.

It took flight and opened a wormhole to earth.

* * *

(SGC earth)

Gen. Landry had a look of awe on his face when he saw Darkane in his office.

Teal'c had told him the story of how Darkane had slain the demons and allowed the Jaffa to take the Klargion scout ship.

Darkane began to speak with his rough voice. "The Klargions will not stop till this galaxy is crushed under their heel. I must contact my allies so we can aid you in the coming war."

Landry then looked at Darkane and said. "And who are these allies of yours?"

His voice had a sound of distrust.

Darkane then said. "my home galaxy is home to the Marein republic the only alliance to ever resist the Klargion fleet. If you wish to remain free you will take my offer."

Then Daniel spoke up. "I think we should listen to him he killed the demon things with ease so he has faced them before so we could use the help of his people."

then there was a flash of green light and an 8 ft tall cat creature was there it looked like a human feline with green fur and it had wings folded on its back it was crouching so it was 5 ft tall and had 7 scars on its body.

It began to speak as a golden glow came from its eyes. "I am Slasher admiral of the unified fleet we are willing to grant the aid of the Marin republic to your galaxy I have a small fleet of 4000 vessels waiting at the planet you call mars."

Landry then looked with astonishment as he said. "4000 a small fleet?"

Then Slasher said. "yes we have billions of ships. And the Klargion have trillions of vessels but they are beginning to spread thin so soon we will be able to deal a crushing blow to their empire."

Landry then said "I will have to talk to my superiors."

Then a guy walked in and said. "I'm John Jones I.O.A. and I have orders to take our visitors to a secure facility and interrogate them." Then Landry said. "You weasels! They want to help us! They have a huge fleet and you want to risk a war?"

Then Darkane looked at the I.O.A. guy and grabbed him by the throat and placed his dagger against his gut and said. "tell your masters if they try to harm me or any of my people I will hunt them to the ends of the universe."

Then John began to cry and beg for mercy as he was dropped by Darkane. Darkane began to laugh at the pathetic excuse for a human as he ran down the hall and into a wall.

* * *

(Chulak)

The Jaffa had their weapons trained on the strange man who had been floating in the air.

The man began to speak as his eyes shone with a bright purple glow. "I am Keroth you fools dare to kill my second in command!"

as he spoke the ground trembled and the Jaffa began to fire their weapons and a ha'tak began to fire on him as well.

Keroth then flicked his wrist at the ha'tak and it became dust and blew away.

Then he said to the Jaffa. "your world is not worth survival."

then he put his hands together like he was praying then he began to began separate his hands slowly.

The ground began to split as the Jaffa looked with terror. Then Keroth clapped his hands and the two halves of the planet collided and it exploded.

* * *

(at installation 12 deep within the eagle nebula.)

The Daedalus was in orbit around a huge metallic sphere as it began to open like packman.

Jack looked at it and said. "it's a packman death-star ha!" he began to laugh quietly to himself as the ancient began to speak. "this is installation 12 in here is the secret armada. Please put the specks of the vessel you want and it will begin production."

jack then put the specks of a star destroyer. And one hour later a new imperial star destroyer emerged from the nanite bath and jack whistled with pride as the ancient saw the size of the ship and the amount of weapons. Jack then said. "Luke I am your father."

Teal'c said. "indeed." then the star destroyer flew above the Daedalus and it was twice the size of a wraith hive and had enough weapons to glass a planet. The huge vessel was less than 200 ft away from the Daedalus and all col. O'Neill could say was. "cool….."

* * *

(Meanwhile in orbit of Dakara)

The fleets of 40 ha'taks were awaiting the arrival of the enemy. Then it happened a huge vortex of doom opened and from the depths of the chaos a fleet began to emerge. 10 Klargion warships came out of the vortex and began to fire ultra dense plasma projectiles. As the swarm of plasma globes raced to the Jaffa fleet. The Jaffa opened fire. As the plasma globes were hit by the Jaffa weapons fire they kept coming.

Then one globe smashed into the shield and began to envelope it. A Jaffa told his commander. "sir the plasma is doing minor damage to our shields but our sensors are useless. It is draining our shields 1% every 30 seconds." then the commander said "how long till shields fail?" then the Jaffa said. "I don't know."

Then as the battle continued one of the ha'tak shields failed from the strain of the plasma and it collapsed on the ship. It was destroyed then the fire from the Ha'taks began to hit the shields of the Klargion ships with no effect then a beam fired from the lead Klargion ship and swept across the ha'tak then without warning it came apart into a cloud of dust. Then as all hope seemed lost 40 star destroyers and 60 auroras dropped out of hyperspace. They all opened fire at once on the Klargion fleet.

O'Neill was on the bridge of his star destroyer and watched as his new fleet attacked the enemy.

His AI appeared in the form of Darth Vader and began to speak. "master O'Neill your fleet has engaged the enemy and the shields of their capital ships vary between 70% and 90% they are highly resistant to our weapons but the ones with the weakest shields are in high concentrations of neutrinos. I suggest we develop a neutrino weapon to use against them." O'Neill then says. "ask carter I am not a scientist. Will it blow them up?" then the Darth Vader hologram said. "no it should destroy their shields then we can blow them up." then O'Neill said. "modify the ion cannons." Vader then said. "yes my master." and vanished as nanites began to swarm over the ion turrets.

* * *

(Meanwhile on the surface of Dakara)

Teal'c watched the fireworks in orbit as the Klargion warships began to explode from the new weapon that O'Neill ordered to be added to his fleet. The light was so bright it was like new suns in the sky for several seconds. Teal'c said. "this is a glorious battle."

* * *

(Back in orbit of Dakara)

The Klargion fleet had dropped to 4 vessels as their shields were burned out by the neutrino beams used by O'Neill's fleet. Then 400 boarding craft were launched from the star destroyers filled with replicator solders.

As the shields on Klargion vessels dropped they were boarded and. Within 10 minutes the 4 remaining Klargion ships were captured. Then the Marein fleet arrived and saw the graveyard of Klargion ships and Slasher was amazed at how quickly the humans had adapted to their foes. Sadly Slasher knew this was only one battle and nothing compared to those to come. The new human fleet then jumped to hyperspace for repairs from the minor damage caused by their enemies. The new fleet had 3 shield layers the first layer was Asgard shielding the second was like the Atlantis shield and the 3rd layer was a hull huger as jack called it. It had 300 turbo lasers 6'000'000 drones and 50 Asgard beams and 200 ion cannons half were converted to neutrino beams.

* * *

(20'000 light years above the center of the Milky Way)

The Klargion armada hung ominously thousands of vessels each with the firepower of 40 auroras.

On the lead ship Drath the new second in command of the Klargion hegemony was plotting his next move.

A lone ship appeared out of a wormhole it was solid diamond with sapphire and ruby accents and looked like a Romulan war bird. That is the command ship.

* * *

(on the bridge of the command ship.)

Drath was looking over the data from their first defeat. Keroth appeared and spoke. "remove your hood it is very disrespectful to me." Drath quickly removed his hood as commanded and said. "master this is not good the enemy is using advanced neutrino weapons. our shields are useless now." Keroth then looked at the terrified Doongeerian and said. "don't worry you had no Idea. From now on we will have to use a strategy of first strike and ambushes so they don't have the time to use these new weapons." so then Keroth was gone and Drath sent the new strategy to the fleet.

* * *

(on the bridge of Korths battle cruiser)

Korth was in his command chair getting ready for his new plan. A Klargion marched in to his office and Korth decided to act. He pulled out his weapon the Klux 400 it was capable of killing the Klargions while leaving the body intact. He fired the weapon at the Klargion and began a shooting spree..

Ten minutes later Korth was alone on the ship and opened a wormhole to earth.

* * *

(meanwhile on the Klargion comradeship)

Drath was planning the battles to come as a guard walked over to him and spoke with fear in his voice.

"my lord one of our battle cruisers has made a jump" Drath then said. "find it and bring the commander to me alive I will deal with him 4 vessels should be enough." with that order 4 Klargion warships began their hunt for Korth. And the rest of the fleet divided into 30 strike groups of 300 vessels. And prepared for the war to come

* * *

(earth orbit)

The Daedalus went to investigate an anomaly detected half way to the moon.

The wormhole opened and the Klargion warship emerged sending a signal to the Daedalus. It said peace over and over again. The Daedalus powered up weapons and shields and was ready to fire but waited. The Klargion ship was defenseless from sensor readings of no active weapons or shields. Col. Caldwell hailed the ship and said. "why are you here and how do I know you can be trusted?" then the face of a human appeared and immediately col. Caldwell was shocked and said. "you are not a robot?" the man said.

"no I am a cocotmarein and my people were slaves to the demons but I killed the demons on my ship and fled the fleet they have close to 200'000 ships will you help me defeat them?" the col. Said. "yes we can but first give me the weak points on their ships then when we defeat the invasion we can talk counter strike." so with that info they began to plan an ambush on the Klargion armada once it is divided.

Then the I.O.A. captured Korth and held him prisoner even though he was on their side.

At the news of the actions of the I.O.A. A Marein armada came to earth and hailed the president.

* * *

(the white house earth)

Obama was talking to Slasher about the I.O.A. hoping he can keep them from slaughtering the traitors to the alliance. But Slasher would not bend to the will of these humans and all the I.O.A members were hunted down and killed by Darkane. The only member of the I.O.A. to survive was Woolsey because he was in Atlantis. The nations of the world called for war against the Mareins but it was all Obama could do to keep the peace he knew that the Mareins could easily hand earth over to the Klargions or worse glass the planet themselves.

* * *

(ORI planet 7)

4 Ori crusade ships were in orbit. A Klargion warship arrived from a wormhole.

The Ori ships powered up their weapons and fired. As the beam flew to the Klargion ship it began evasive maneuvers. Two of the beams hit the shield and it glowed fiercely. The Klargion ship fired a plasma glob that enveloped the shield of the Ori ship draining the shields quickly. As the battle raged the shield of one of the Ori ships failed and without the shield to protect it the plasma glob collapsed on the ship vaporizing it. A beam fired from the Klargion ship to an Ori ship it swept across the hull. Seconds later it became dust. The other two Ori ships jumped to hyperspace before they were destroyed as well.

With the planet unguarded the Klargions began their invasion.

* * *

( mars orbit on the Marein command ship)

Slasher began to examine the data from the battle. The use of neutrinos to cripple Klargion shields amazed him. Slasher began to speak.

"these creatures are the most resourceful I ever encountered."

Sam replied. "we'll we defeated the Goa'uld with weak technology."

then commander Ezekiel began to speak. " you may have won that battle but in doing so you may have cost the war. The Klargions were confident that their defenses would allow them conquer with groups of 4 & 10 ships. Now that you have rendered their shields useless, they will have no mercy. Our whole plans depended on the idea that they were unstoppable then they would spread thin and we could then move in and wipe them out before they could reorganize. You have ruined the plan. Though we had no Idea of this weakness you found we will use it but their tactics will change to ensure you don't have another victory."

Sam saw Ezekiel he was a cocotmarein he looked human unlike the other beings in the alliance he looked like a 50 year old his eyes were cold and dark like he had been a witness to Hitler's evil.

Slasher said "they will no doubt use a second layer of shields now."

He remembered how the discovery of the Klargion super shields had caused all other shield advancements.

Slasher spoke again. "the Klargions will use the shields they had at the first invasion of my galaxy. They can take 8 hits from an Ori beam. We know this because when they began using their super shield they stopped advancing their other shields. They will still be a great threat but once their super shield is dealt with they will be forced to use point defense weapons and sweepers for combat because their more powerful weapons would shatter their shield and destroy their ship without the more advanced shields active."

so after the meeting the strategists began to work on a new plan to deal with the Klargion threat.

* * *

( Installation 12)

O'Neill began giving the schematic for a super star destroyer and Sam gave the theory for a weapon that creates a rip in the space time continuum like the one that McKay used to destroy 2\3rds of a star system

Jack looked at her and said. "so we gonna use a big honkin' space bomb?"

She said yes and started to babble about the theories and other crap when Darkane cut her off and said. "I would like to put Marein ship designs in here it could help tip the balance of power in the universe. No more will we have to fight guerilla wars against them! No more will we be deadlocked in this cold war we will finally have the force to strike at the head of the snake and crush it beneath our heel. I will kill the demon Keroth with this dagger!"

He pulled out a long twisted black diamond dagger with ancient inscriptions and with it he pierced a shadow that had been watching them.

The evil Doongeerian took physical form and looked with its terrible gaze at Darkane as he twisted the blade, and the demon roared with pain then it fell to the ground, and the blade was removed from its heart it then burst into flames and was gone in a cloud of smoke and ash.

* * *

( Jupiter sol)

A small flotilla of 7 star destroyers and 1 Marein warship was on patrol passing by Calisto as a Klargion fleet appeared. Before they could react the Klargion ships began to fire energy waves. As the waves approached the fleet the star destroyers began to fire missiles and lasers and neutrino beams but when the missiles hit the wave they became dust and then col. Paddila knew what it was. He ordered evasive maneuvers but it was too late. The Dakara waves took out 5 star destroyers the ships had no defense.

The Marein ship was faring better their ship used spacial distortions to disrupt the wave so that it was moved around the ship. The Klargions advanced super shields were disrupted by the neutrinos. The second shield layer was immune so they had to bash it the old fashioned way. The fleets began to blast eachother with heavy fire. The Klargion PDW's were as powerful as the weapons from a wraith hive exept they were beams and the sweepers were a scanning beam that would sweep across the hull of ships with no shields and then they would be broken into a cloud of atoms. The sweepers could only be fired once every 4 minutes. As the fleets bashed each other Slasher ordered his crew to use the alpha weapon.

A ball of pure energy began to swell at the front of the Marein ship as the energy from the shields was diverted then out of the orb a stream of pure energy began to envelope the main Klargion warship every second it was like being hit with the full power of an Ori beam. And within 10 second the lead Klargion ship was destroyed but the Marein ship was powered down and the two star destroyers had to act as shields for the Marein ship by taking the Klargion fire within ten minutes the battle was over and Paddila knew the threat the Klargions posed.

* * *

(SGC earth)

Once news of the battle arrived Landry was scared. The battle was a massacre if it wasn't for that Marein ship they would have lost. He begins to speak to Darkane who had just arrived. "we need that spacial shield you used to block the Dakara waves. It would help us against the enemy." Darkane agreed and it was so. 3 days later Sam began to speak with Darkane and Landry about a new defense method. "we could use rapid alternating rotating electromagnetic fields to disperse enemy weapons fire. It would lower the yield to 1\100 because most the energy would miss the ship it would be like firing an RPG at a tank and it arriving as a small rock." with this Idea the Marein\earth alliance fleet became a great threat to the Klargion hegemony.

* * *

(edge of milky way galaxy 4 years after first contact)

Drath was about to retreat with the last hundred vessels of his once mighty fleet.

Then 4000 star destroyers appeared and opened fire and within minutes Drath was gone his fleet decimated.

He was not dead he used the powers of his kind to return to Keroth.

* * *

(Somewhere over the rainbow.)

A lone Jaffa found a strange diamond in the core was a darkness. He made the mistake of shattering it with his staff weapon. The dark being was pitch black with shadowy tentacles for a cape and he began to speak. "I am Drekthore servant of Zorgath you will serve him." the Jaffa began to fire when a shadow tentacle pierced his chest and the darkness began to consume him. He was no longer Jaffa he was a slave to Zorgath the destroyer.

* * *

(earth SGC gate room.)

Jack and col. Mitchell were meeting with the Tokra and the Tokra rep began to speak of the new unspeakable evil. "several planets were consumed in a darkness." jack was about to ask what it was when the rep said. "all we know is that Drekthore serves a being called Zorgath the destroyer and he wants to free him from some prison so he can wipe out all life." then a strange man appears in a flash of light and all the weapons held by SGC people turn to dust and the man begins to speak.

"I am Zeroth brother of Keroth and if you want to live we must work together." as jack was about to start his little thing where he accuses Zeroth of not being trust worthy because he is of the same race as Keroth Slasher cuts in and says. "I understand oh wise one Zorgath must be stopped but how?"

jack asks what is so bad about Zorgath that they should get in bed with the Klargions who had wanted to conquer them. But then Zeroth explained the threat that Zorgath was and how he wanted to kill all life to purify the universe. And jack decides to fly his Star destroyer to Klargion space and all he had to say to keep them from attacking was to say operation omega and he would be escorted to Keroth to speak in person so with that knowledge he began his journey.

* * *

(Klargion home galaxy deep in the Virgo super cluster of galaxies.)

O'Neill hails a Klargion warship and says "operation omega." the Klargion vessel immediately powers down its weapons and shields. Jack does the same and the Klargion commander says. "how do you know of operation omega it overrules all orders and all factors it Is the supreme command of Keroth now my orders are to escort you to my master so that we can begin. Tell me one thing why is this so important? Keroth says it doesn't concern lower beings like me only his elite are allowed to know why this is so important."

O'Neill says "if only I knew." so they jump to Keroth giving the omega signal all vessels drop their guard and O'Neill finds himself face to face with Keroth who to the shock of his followers has a look of great sorrow on his face. He speaks in an almost human tone. "Zorgath has returned?" his eyes neither glow nor does the room tremble his servants are afraid how could something make the mighty Keroth tremble with fear? Keroth and his elite come with O'Neill to a private chamber where Zeroth was waiting. They began a long heated discussion that lasted hours and would easily fill thousands of pages if it were written down.

* * *

( the Antares red super giant )

8 star destroyers and 2 Marein warships were patrolling the system after 4 Jaffa cargo ships were missing.

Col. Regan grandson to Ronald Reagan was the commander of the fleet. Major Ray who was working the sensors began to speak with an astonished voice. " sir there is a man out there!" col. Reagan said. "no way! A man can't live out in space!" then it came on screen. It would never been seen if it wasn't for the glow of the red super giant in the background. It was a human form pitch black and it began to speak through com system.

"I am Drekthore minister of my LORD ZORGATH! You will all meet the same fate once he is freed from the great prison of chaos!" then without a warning the Marein vessels opened fire on the evil being. And the human fleet followed suit.

As the beams and bolts of energy raced to the dark form of Drekthore long black tentacles began to race to the fleet and as they burrowed into the hull strange dark tendrils began to spread along the hull leaving dark cracks along the ships and the crew were consumed by the evil darkness.

5 minutes later the fleet was infected with the dark fungus like entity. It had all the knowledge and memories of the crews and it had one goal to expand and consume all life.

A signal was sent from the fleet with one message. "WE LIVE!!!!!!" then Drekthore seeing that the creature he had created should keep the lower beings occupied he sets out on his true mission the freedom of his master.

* * *

(infected fleet in Pegasus galaxy)

The infected fleet became known as the beast by the Jaffa and that name stayed.

The creature knew that its best hope of survival was in the Pegasus galaxy. That galaxy had about 24 hive ships left and the human forces were pulled out when news of the Klargions arrived. As it infected new vessels and consumed the wraith in space and the humans on planets it lost its black color and became red as the blood of their prey.

4 infected hive ships attached themselves to the hull of the 2 infected Marein ships. The vessel was the mother ship the queen of the hive and with every being consumed by the beast it became more cunning and more evil thanks to the wraith who were devoured by the beast.

Infected darts were the method of choice for infection the entity was able to pierce shields to infect a ship.

(if you want a technical discussion of what the infection organism is and how it functions ask me.)

* * *

( SGC EARTH )

The gate is active and the lone survivor of the beast plague is let through. Sheppard looks at him and says. "Who is this?"

then the stranger speaks. "the beast has consumed my galaxy the wraith was added to its evil and it will not rest until all life is consumed." c

ol. Carter looks at him and says. "the beast? Isn't that what the Jaffa called a alien micro-fungus that was semi sentient and worked like organic replicators?"

O'Neill then said. "did you say replicators?"

then Sam said "yes but this one is alive and instead of eating the ship it eats the crew and it can eat any material. there is reference to the entity in Marein records. It gets all the knowledge of the people it eats and it was loosed in the Hiigaran galaxy 400 years ago but it was stopped before it got to powerful. Now if this beast is like the one the Hiigarans dealt with and it has a whole galaxy and all the knowledge of the people in it then it will be nigh unstoppable if it comes here."

Then all the technical data for the beast came up on a screen and they had a long technical discussion about the infection organism.

* * *

(Deep in the Pegasus galaxy)

the planet Lantia was covered in the infection organism and all the fleets that were produced and infected by the beast were landed on the surface and more ships were being built from the materials of the planet. A hyperspace window is opened and the planet was pulled in. the power for the portal was gained by a Dyson sphere built around the star from the matter of 8 star systems.

* * *

( 2 months later in the milky way )

A Jaffa fleet of 200 Ha'taks was on patrol when a huge planet sized hyperspace window opened.

Out of the rift a huge gory planet emerged. The Jaffa opened fire immediately but it was no use. From the surface of the planet swarms of missiles began to fly to the Jaffa fleet. Then the lead Jaffa saw the missiles approach and the planet divide into 8 parts and began to go their separate ways.

The fleet of the beast had opened hyperspace windows and were gone. A Jaffa watched as the shields of his ha'tak glowed from the missiles that were hitting it. He laughed and said. "those fools think they can defeat us with missiles! Ha ha now we will hunt them down!" but the entity went through the shields and was pulled to the ha'tak.

Then signals were sent with the screams of the crew as the beast consumed them and tore them apart and made them into the living circuitry of the ship the lead Jaffa was terrified. Then the gory fungus like matter began eating through his door. He began to fire his staff weapon as the beast grew along the floor and the walls. He watched with terror as hyphe from the beast would grow and trap Jaffa as they were converted into more of the beast.

It was able to devour the hull of the ship as well to help it spread faster. Then he felt horrible pain as a hyphe of the beast pierced his stomach and the roots dug through his flesh consuming him and his consciousness was forever part of the beast. The crew was made into bio-circuitry and the ship became part of the beast.

The other Ha'taks began to retreat as missiles pursued them. The subverted Ha'taks sent out signals of the crews screams of agony and the beast's growl of delight. They didn't know if it enjoyed listening to the pain of the crews in their last moments of life or if it was broadcasting it as a psychological weapon against the Jaffa. In one hour the Jaffa fleet was consumed by the beast. Their screams broadcasted all over the galaxy for all to know what their future held.

* * *

( earth )

Teal'c had just returned from a meeting with the Jaffa nation with a look of utter terror.

Gen. Landry asked him what was wrong. Teal'c said. "a demon is consuming my brothers and we have no way to stop it. It is a horrible beast and it will not stop till this whole galaxy is devoured." O'Neill said. "well it can't be that bad."

But then the recording of the battle was shown along with video from the Ha'taks when they were infected. Sam had to leave because she couldn't take the grotesque entity. O'Neill said. "well there goes my lunch." and when the video was over Sam came back in and said. "this thing is like replicators but worse and we won't be able to stop this unless we destroy every living cell of it." so with the new threat they began to draw plans for the coming war.

* * *

(Orion nebula installation 13)

Ba'al the last system lord and the last of his clones had come out of stasis with the death of his last clone.

He had found this base and had began producing large fleets of Ha'taks. He mumbled to himself about how he was going to crush the Jaffa and the Tauri. Then he realized the base had the designs for ancient aurora class warships. He now knew the galaxy was his for the taking. He did not know how wrong he was, for the beast had set sights on this sector.

* * *

( 30 light years from Orion nebula )

An infected BC-304 was engaged in battle with 3 Ori crusade ships.

The Ori beam raced to the BC-304 and pounded its shield.

But then a strange energy began to build up on an organic horn shaped object.

A red beam fired at the nearest Ori ship and pierced the shield. As the beam dug into the hull smaller bolts jumped to nearby fighters. The Ori ship was becoming infected. The ship tumbled through space with the screams of the crew echoing in space as the distress signal was sent.

Then the Ori ship had what looked like scabs on the damaged parts of the ship where the beast had eaten through. It slowly turned on its former allies and began to fire. Out of the front and sides of the ship organic horn shaped limbs began to grow. The infected fighters made kamikaze runs on the surviving Ori ships and one by one they were either infected or destroyed.

* * *

( Dakara )

A Klargion warship was landed along with a Marein warship and an earth star destroyer.

Daniel looked over to Keroth amazed that he was here in person. Keroth and Slasher were in a heated debate about how to deal with the beast. Keroth wanted the Mareins and his race to let the lesser beings deal with the plague while they hunted Zorgath and his minions. Slasher wanted to stop the plague before it got strong enough to pose a threat to them. Daniel looked to Keroth and began to speak as politely as possible.

"excuse me Lord Keroth this creature may be the doing of Zorgath. You said he wants to kill all life. He may be using this thing to do just that."

Keroth looked over and said. "If he was free he would do it personally so you may have a point. The Klargion hegemony will donate one fleet of 10'000 vessels for the purpose of pest control." he said it like it was a joke.

Daniel said. "Hey this thing is not some little roach infestation this thing is damn smart and it must not be underestimated! They gain more knowledge and skill with every being they devour. They also upgrade ships they subvert with the tech of the most advanced ship they have at their disposal. They get hold of a Klargion warship and it is game over. They know just how to strike our ships. Our shields are ineffective and our weapons have minimal effect on them. You must hit them hard and fast or all hope will be lost!"

Keroth and Slasher both looked shocked as the reality of the threat sank in. the beast had 8 Marein warships subverted and it already had 1\10 of the galaxy infected. It is spreading slowly taking all biological matter it can find and building ships of mixed design. Using subverted ships as templates for the new hull types. So they agreed to put their forces into stopping the spread of the plague. Quarantine was the only choice at the moment. It was too strong to wipe out with the resources available.

* * *

( quarantine border )

2 Klargion warships were on patrol, mopping up infected ships that came into range. The Klargion nova cannons were more than a match for the infected vessels. The captain of the lead vessel was talking to himself. "I don't see why I have to be cleaning these vermin! I could be facing a real challenge. I could be conquering galaxies! But I have my orders, these primitive creatures are no match for this infestation. I don't understand how they drove off the invasion fleet. It is so weird."

little did he know. There was an infected puddle jumper. The puddle jumper had activated a cloak and had strong E.M. fields that made it hard to target. The Captain saw the ship on the sensors but it came up as 16 vessels. His nova cannon was recharging after near constant use for 4 days. So he ordered the P.D.S. to activate. The E.M. fields messed with the targeting computers. The beams had a 1\100 chance of hitting.

The infected puddle jumper then decloaked and adapted its shields to the frequency of the Klargion shields. It had been scanning the Klargion shields this whole time! Then it began a kamikaze run. It fired all of its drones each with a small portion of the beast just in case it was shot down. When the jumper hit the shield it lit up fiercely as the puddle jumper forced its way through. The captain watched with shock and awe as he activated the self destruct. The other Klargion ship had been infected during the chaos by an infected Marein vessel.

The Klargion ship exploded into a nova that spread out over 400 light years 200 into the infected zone and 200 into the risk zone. 4000 infected ships were wiped out and 200 Marein, 50klargion, 400earth vessels were destroyed in the blast. It traveled at warp speeds so they were hit 5 minutes before sensors could detect it. The nova created what would now be called the breach. 1000's of infected vessels swarming through the gap like a slit throat.

* * *

(200 light years from the breach)

400 earth warships and 200 Marein vessels with 10 Klargion battle cruisers were dispatched to exterminate the beast vessels. The Klargion ships had angular Dakara super weapons. They were called angular because they fired an arc with this shape. ) the Klargions were mopping up beast fleets of 50 vessels a sweep but they needed cover because they could only fire once every 2 hours that meant every 15 minutes a new sweep would kill the beast in the range and direction of the wave.

It was very effective. Already 4000 beast ships were neutralized with no damage to the ships. An infected Ori cruiser dropped out of hyperspace and when the wave hit's it and it's escort of 500 ha'tak\hive ship hybrids the Hatahive as they were called by earthlings they had reproduced the Marein spacial distortion field that directs the wave around the craft. The Hatahive had a ha'tak at the gap in the hive ship and that ha'tak was filled with ZPMs giving it shields that could survive 40 Marein warships for 1day. As the fleets engaged in an epic battle. Things were about to get worse.

* * *

( the sacred temple in the cart wheel galaxy )

Powerful knights with white diamond swords and sapphire armor stood guard over Zorgath's prison.

It was an immense flat pane of glass like you see in super man movies. Zorgath was stuck in it with a look of hate on his face. Drekthore and 40 Doongeerians loyal to Zorgath began to storm the holy place.

The knights would not go down without a fight. They began twirling their blades with perfect skill. One Doongeerian got slashed in half. Another had its head cut off. And a third got impaled through the chest then the blade was pulled up tearing a gap between the left and right upper body. Then the tide began to turn as the Doongeerians began pulling Neurubian blades. Whenever the blades clashed the diamond would shatter like glass.

Drekthore survived the diamond blades by dividing himself where the blade would pierce him. He would then send a shadow tentacle that would rip through the knight's face or chest killing him instantly. Then after 10 minutes of fighting Drekthore and one Doongeerian were the only survivors. Then Drekthore took an un broken diamond sword and with it he shattered Zorgath's prison.

Zorgath stood there. With his long black hair and his warm smile But in his eyes there was a great malice.

His eyes glowed bright white and he began to speak. "well done my son. Now I can finish my sole duty to this universe. I must purge the organic plague. Drekthore call my armies tell them I have returned! Yes finally all will see the true perfection…… chaos." then after his speech he vanished in a flash of light.

Drekthore then returned to the shadows from whence he came to assemble the armies of Zorgath.

* * *

( some distant galaxy on the edge of the universe. ) note: Zorgath likes to go from one end to the other when exterminating so that way he leaves no stone unturned.

A race known as the elves were on a small planet. Too primitive for space flight they had to deal with their neighbors the Orcs. In the middle of a huge battle the elves were on the brink of defeat when he arrived. Zorgath appeared in a bright flash of light. When he saw the Orcs he saw how grotesque they were. He used his awesome power. The Orc army became dust and were swept away with the wind. Zorgath said. "the organics will be laid low and made unto dust."

the elves bowed before him thinking he was a god. The lead elf said. "we will serve you forever my Lord."

but Zorgath said. "HA! You filthy meat bags make me sick! You will meet the same fate as the Orcs. I killed them first because they were uglier than your kind." then with a wave of his hand the elves became dust. And then he looked up at the sun and with a deep breath he blew it out. Thus ending life in that system. Zorgath said. "this will take too long. I need to do things faster. I will wipe out one galaxy at a time until I get to the my nephew Keroth's territory then the fun will begin."

* * *

( back in the good ole milky way )

On the bridge of a Klargion battle cruiser jack O'Neill was helping the Klargion commander with the one crew member controlled earth ships. They used AI to run but had one human to give it commands Jack had talked the Klargion into playing magic carpet ride on the bridge to help lighten the spirits of the crew. The Klargions liked it and it became their battle anthem. Back out in space the battle was raging. A star destroyer had passed over a Hatahive dwarfing it. The turbo lasers battering the shields.

The ion cannons drained the shields and as the turbo lasers ripped at the hull, the Hatahive sent swarms of infected darts to kamikaze into the star destroyer. It became infected. With no biomatter to consume it used the non essential matter of the ship to make nanites to search for useable biomatter to be used as a nervous system of the ship. Then when they reached the one crew member he got woven into a meaty thread against the dashboard of the ship. Giving it better control.

The star destroyer Didn't look infected because there was only enough biomass to make the nervous system. It was unable to infect other ships because of this problem. But it still began to turn oh so slowly and fire on its former allies. Jack watching the great chaos that was ensuing as his fleet was turning against him. He said. "damn! Sam said one man wouldn't be enough for the beast to use!" then he saw a look of terror on the commanders face. All the but his Klargion battle cruiser were infected. He saw as scabs began growing on the Klargion vessels. Klargion clouds began appearing on the ship after their bodies were consumed. They went into vacant bodies and gave reports of the infection. Then the commander said. "get this ship out of here. Oh and leave a parting gift."

O'Neill said. "what gift?" then the Klargion smiled and a fierce purple glow in his eyes as he said. "oh it's an Armageddon missile." jack said. "sounds big." then the Klargion said "watch"

But just before it exploded half the infected fleet had jumped into hyperspace. Then a flash of light. A great sphere of warped space began to ripple outward with a wave of pure energy in its wake. The Klargion vessel's rear got the brunt of the wave and it rotated to ride it flat on its underbelly all the shields were adjusted to act as a surf board as they rode the wave of hell that expanded at a speed of 10 light-years a second and in ten minutes it had faded wiping 100 light-years of the galaxy from existence.

The flash of the weapon could be seen from earth on the other side of the galaxy. The flash had had traveled through another dimension allowing it to travel the distance of the galaxy instantly. People in new York saw the second sun it had dominance over our own star. The news said it was a supernova in an attempt to cover up the truth. Back on the Klargion ship jack stood there drooling at the awesomeness of the weapon that had wiped out the beast.

* * *

( 6 months later earth orbit )

The new Marein defense base had just finished construction. The earth governments only agreed to the base because the Mareins told them they would run it. The Mareins would only have military ships dock for repairs and upgrades. The warships would be manned by milky way races. 10% would be from the Marein galaxy. Earth was now part of the Marein republic. But due to the secret nature of earth governments the base was placed behind the moon so it would stay hidden from the public. Slasher always told the human leaders that it made him sick knowing that the people of earth were lied to about this stuff.

Teal'c who was there by request of Slasher said. "indeed" whenever an IOA guy came in he would keep his mouth shut and beg for mercy if Slasher looked his way. The IOA would give anything to see Slasher hung for murdering 50 IOA agents. They knew very well that the Marein republic would not stand for that and they urged the leaders of earth to declare war. When Slasher found out about this he told the SGC to tell them to shove it. Gen. Landry said. "they pay for us if we don't listen they can shut us down."

then Slasher said. "here is the solution." then ton of diamonds and gold appeared in the gate room it was all in neat piles the whole thing was worth billions. Then Slasher gave him a remote and when he pointed it at his desk and pushed the button the desk turned to platinum. Slasher said. "screw the IOA." jack walked in and said. "wow that's a lot of gold! you mind if I cut me a piece?" then Landry said. "take off your shoes." jack did it and then it turned into diamond thanks to the second button. Jack said. "thank you now do that to my truck!" then Landry said. "no I need to pay the bills for star gate command!" then they looked and Slasher was gone he had beamed out ten minutes ago.

* * *

( marein command base in the milky way galaxy )

The base was the size of the earths moon. 5000 ships were guarding it. 400 shipe were docked for repairs and retrofitting. 200 vessels were mothballed. 100 vessels were scraped. A Klargion warship appeared. The marein base sent a standard greeting to the new ally. The commander said. "Klargion vessel do you need repairs or resupply?" the vessel replied. "we need food. We dock now……. We are hungary." the voice was almost unnatural. The voice of a man a woman and a child at once. The voices echoed with inhuman beastly voices. There were signals emitting from the ship with the screams of 100's of people.

The Klargion vessel approached slowly. And when it was 2 miles away the base saw the gore on the ship.

The base went into combat stations but it was too late. Missiles swarmed from the cargo bay. Infection beams fired and pierced the shields of the base and several nearby vessels. The missiles rammed through the shields of marein ships and infected them. Within ten minutes all the vessels were infected. 4'000'000 lives were lost to the beast that day. The vessels all parted ways to seek new ships to infect. The base began growing new parts and slowly morphed into a new mother ship.

* * *

( at the SGC on earth )

Jack was relaxing when the ancient walked in. jack looked and said. "hey pall what's happening?" the ancient said. "well I picked a name since falcomuscus is a little weird for humans. Call me Tommy Ancient." jack said. "why ancient?" then tom said. "well you say my people are ancients so that was a suitable last name. but please my people are called Alterans not Ancients." so then jack said. "you want some beer?" then tom said. "no beer is not my style. I like rum whisky and wild turkey." then the alchoholic ancient pulled out a bottle of wild turkey and took a swig. Jack said "let me try." then as jack tasted the hard liqur he started coughing. He said. "this it some strong stuff." "cough" "cough".

Then tom said. "what you're not tough enough?" then 10 minutes pass and general Landry walks in and sees SG1 singing Irish drinking songs with tom the ancient. Teal'c was flat on the floor foaming at the mouth singing in Goa'uld. Sam was the only one not wasted she was laughing at the rest of the team as they made fools out of them selves. Landry said. "what the hell if going on here!" then tom said. "do you want some wild turkey!!!!!" as Daniel walked into the wall and fell over hitting his head on the table.

Landry called security and then the wild ancient was restrained and his liqur was taken and the team was sent to the medical center for detoxenation. Tom went back to his house with a bad hangover several hours later. Jack said. "I am never going to drink again." Landry said. "you are not allowed to see that ancient any more! He is to stay away from this base he is a danger to all of us!" then jack said. "come on general he just wants to have fun!" Then gen. Landry said. "that is why he can't see you guys any more he is a bad influence." then jack said. "come on you sound like my father. Any way he isn't that bad" then the general walked off with an angry sigh.

* * *

( alternate universe 400 years in future )

A borg cube flew silently through space after assimilating 4 covenant capital-ships. 400 borg vessels were lost to a plague called the flood. "cube 44756 detecting unknown pod. Assimilation will commence"

Little did the borg know they were about to loose a far greater evil then any race has ever seen in this universe. In that pod was a portion of the beast sent there through the rift in space caused by the Klargion super weapon. As the drones were consumed by the infection entity only those in the alcoves were left in one piece.

The enormous knowledge of the borg surged through the beast on that cube. The whole collective went into stasis to wait for their demise. The queen was no match for the sheer power of the beast. It's mind was so strong it had easily stolen her precious collective. Now she watched as cubes were consumed and destroyed by her enemies. The beast had quickly gained 2\3rds of the borg fleet while the remainder was destroyed by other races.

* * *

(Star fleet headquarters 2 years after beast introduction)

Federation covenant and many other races leaders were working on an alliance to resist the spread of the plague. The flood had kept the beast occupied for a time but once the grave mind realized the beast was able to consume his infection forms and any other flood he recalled them away with the hopes that the other races would wipe out the only true threat to the flood. "there can only be one devourer of all life" he thought to himself. Never before had he encountered a being so evil so virulent that it was a threat to him. It was so great he was speaking through a combat form in Starfleet command in hopes of joining this grand alliance of races to defeat the only race capable of defeating him. A klingon said "I will kill the beast with my bear hands!" then the borg queen who had escaped her doomed collective said.

"fool all you will do is feed it. We need to starve it to death!" then a forunner looked and said. "I am the last of my kind and I have studied this creature. The halos will not stop it. It will consume any matter it can use. I am in no position to help. My kind are gone and I was in a stasis pod 300 years before the first contact of my people with the flood. I have caught up but even if I upgraded your fleets they would be no match for the beast. This whole universe is doomed."

Picard looked and said "I am not willing to give up and wait for this thing to eat us! I say we fight to the last man and show them we will not go down without a fight." Picard was a changed man after loosing his ship to the beast and watching his crew as they were consumed. The only reason he survived was because of Q. he can remember pleading with Q to stop the beast. To save humanity. But Q told him it was beyond his power that Zorgath would not be pleased if he intervened.

Picard didn't see how Q could fear this Zortgath guy but he must truly be powerful for the Q to shudder with fear at the mere mention of his name. Q explained that Zorgath had an aurora that striped him of his powers whenever he was near and that same aurora also protected him from the Q and any other "higher races" in that he encountered. Zorgath had hunted his kind to the brink of extinction and only a fraction of the Q survived. They hid in a small portion of universes where they thought he would never find them but now he had. The time of the Q was about to end. Or so they thought. Zorgath didn't know the beast was in this universe and he didn't care. He wanted to kill the races in the marein universe

* * *

(milky way marein stargate hybrid universe)

No one knew of the carnage on the other side of that rift. How that whole universe was being consumed.

The races put up a fight but it was no use. The beast had won. And out of the rift seconds before it closed

30 federation starships lead by admiral Picard fled with a dozen colony ships 2 construction vessels and 2 dry docks with the hopes of rebuilding the federation in this universe. The rift was closed with knowledge that Q had given them. The beast would not be able to follow.

Q had fled to another universe. A universe where the only races are those in the series. He knew he would be safe there he knew it. The federation vessels had some how ended up in the Ida galaxy. They didn't detect the wormhole until it was on top of them. Fortunately they were in an Asgard ship graveyard. The ships were intact since the replicators were destroyed. The fed's decided to study the ships and add them to the fleet. "This hyper drive is a marvel!" exclaimed an engineer on one of the Beliskner class ships the fed's knew they were going to have it good in this universe they knew it. And earth 2 was colonized.

* * *

( SGC EARTH )

Gen. Landry walked into sam's office. " Carter I have a message from the Klargion ministry of science."

Then Landry handed her a data pad. It read. "new weapon research test in Klargion territory. A vessel will pick you up once you press the blue button." she pressed the blue button and she was gone.

Jack walked in and saw she wasn't there. He got worried but decided not to make a ruckus about it.

* * *

( Klargion warship 5286 en rout to Klargion research base alpha 6 )

Sam was listening to a klarion scientist explain a new weapon that they have been trying to replicate after an encounter with an unknown race. The scientist said. "we have enhanced a weapon we have called the void cannon. It opens a rift into nonexistence and swallows the ship whole." sam was about to ask how it worked but the demonstration had already begun. A captured federation ship was at red alert the crew terrified of what was to come. Then the Captain said. "all hands abandon sh……." he was cut off as the void devoured his ship and it was snuffed out of existence. Sam stood in awe at the weapon no way to defend against it.

The Klargions had the ultimate edge in combat now. The voids replaced the shields. The Klargion hegemony was now the most powerful race in the known universe. Sam carter could see the Klargion flag flown in Washington. She knew now that her freedom was in it's last years or maybe months. As her ride began the trek back to the milky way she thought of the weapon and the unknown vessel and how it was so familiar. "I've seen that ship style before but where?" she asked herself that ship was very strange. It said USS Cairo on the saucer section. Then she remembered. "star trek!" she said she realized it was an intrepid class. She now knew the united federation of planets was there. Now she had to make a theory of how they got to the 21st century.

* * *

( Earth 2 Ida galaxy )

President Picard of the United federation of planets was in a meeting of their new enemy.

"A fleet of 6 vessels 5 destroyed 1 missing?" Picard said. "who could do this?" he asked himself.

Then Picard said. "all vessels must stay on yellow Alert and all exploration will be done by unmanned probes. That is safer until we know who our enemy is." then the meeting was ended. And he boarded the USS Enterprise and set a course for Avalona as the Asgard nav. System called it. "engage." Picard said with a flick of his index finger. The Enterprise flew into a rift in space. And 5 minutes later he was in orbit of earth. The crew was shocked beyond imagination.

Picard said. "hail that vessel the BC306 Omega." data said. "sir the ships are of comparable technology to us but the planet is pre warp." Picard said. "they are hiding the technological advancements from their own people. How could they be so corrupt!" the crew sat there with looks of anger at the greed of humanity in this universe.

* * *

( Earth SGC )

A man in a military uniform said to General Landry "sir an unknown vessel dropped out of hyperspace in Earth orbit. It is sending a signal to the Omega. Shall we reply?" Landry glanced at the ship on his TV and said. "yes let's talk to the federation." then an officer said. "you know this race?" then jack walked in and said. "who's watching star trek?" the omega opened a channel and transferred the signal to the SGC.

Then captain Picard was about to speak but Landry was quicker. "ah captain Picard how is the federation?" Picard had a look of confusion but it passed. He said. "I don't know how you know the federation. What I do know is that my universe was consumed by a terrible plague that came from your universe. We closed the rift as we exited but we encountered a wormhole and found abandoned vessels that belong to a race known as the asg….." j

ack cut him off and said. "ahhhh the asgard they were good people." then the new enterprise and O'Neill and Landry had long conversations and now the UN is debating whether they should join the UFP. The trekies after hearing the news started marching. The whole world knew because the enterprise hijacked the media of earth to say that star trek is real. There was no panic because most people knew about star trek those who didn't know watched it so they could see who the travelers were. And earth decided an alliance would be best for now.

* * *

( a higher plane of existence )

The ascended Alterans and other ascended beings were curious about their visitor. They knew he was the one of Keroth's kind but there was something different about this being. The being began to speak with a soft wise honorable tone. "I am Zeroth brother to Keroth. I come to you to warn you. A powerful being named Zorgath the destroyer has been freed. This being wishes to wipe out all life in the universe. To bend it to his will to bend you to his will.

You can not hope to resist his power. Together we can defeat him. Together me you and Keroth could destroy the demon. Alone we will fall. you must help us the fate of the universe hangs in the balance." then an ancient walked up to him and said. "it is our law not to interfere with the lower planes." Zeroth said. "Zorgath is my uncle he is not a lower being. He could destroy all of you if he wanted. Now all of you combined could defeat me, or put up a good fight against by brother, but Zorgath took me and my brother just to imprison him. With you we could destroy him."

Then Zeroth started telling a story. The story of Zorgath.

* * *

( 50 billion years ago at the creation of the universe ) this is a story within a story if you don't want to read a second story and understand the great war then skip the next few sections. Bye

A powerful being known as the caretaker destroyed a portion of antimatter to allow matter to dominate the universe. Then with his hand he whisked the matter so that it began to come together. He did not create the universe but he felt the need to guide it and it's creatures if they ever formed. The creator had moved on to another universe to create. Into the new universe 3 beings were cast. They had failed in dominating their home universe now they would try this one. They watched the caretaker seeing they would not be able to win at that time they were still weak from the battle they had just lost. Zorgath had not revealed his true intentions for this universe yet. Keroth just wanted power. I left them because I had learned that they were wrong. I had been deceived and I decided I would fight them until the day I died. So I took my time.

* * *

( 30 billion years ago )

Keroth had found a race known as Doongareins. He had begun twisting them to his will and empowering them to be his elite guard. He planned on serving his uncle until he could overthrow him. Zorgath had no minions he did things him self and used his nephew for missions he felt were beneath him like building an army for example. I had created a race from nothing to be the guardians of the universe there was great chaos as the caretakers ascended beings were fighting a losing war against Keroth's Doongeerians. Their blades were able to kill your kind and their robes resisted ascended power. My race had stayed out of the war that was raging across the universe.

The Catmareins were growing in power, but one turned it was a shame he was the most powerful Catmarein to ever exist. When he was good his fur was golden his eyes shined with green fury and his wings were glorious. He looked like a man with a cat head and bird wings. Reverse kneecaps like a horses back legs. Long powerful claws. When he went dark side on me his fur had became a dull grey his eyes a dull green he was not the beautiful being I had created. I sent Catmareins to kill him because he was a murderer. Corrupted by Zorgath to distract my plans. As he lay dieing he grabbed a crystal and put all his hate inside it then he rammed it into his heart and his body died but his mind and power remained and controlled the corpse as he killed many Catmareins he gained their power.

His body did not heal so he had torn wings with rips all over them his body was covered in slashes and holes in his flesh large parts of his rib cage were visible. Loth was my best friend before that damn demon turned him on me! His eyes were darker then the night sky and when you looked in them you could sense his malice, his hate, his pain. With every being he killed he got stronger their pain and fear fed him. He gained the full power of the creature he killed. I knew if he wasn't stopped he would kill me and then go after my brother and then Zorgath. So I did what I had to do I got 400 Catamreins and lead them to kill Loth who had denied that name. he said he was Drekthore. He fought with such fierce hate that we could not get the upper hand. I got behind him as he was ripping the heart from a Catmarein. I ran my hand through his back and ripped the crystal that he placed his soul in. it was as dark as his eyes and I knew I had to hide it so he could never harm again. I put it on a small moon of a volcanic world next to a white dwarf star. And hoped it would never be found.

* * *

( 20 billion years ago )

The care taker had just been slain by Zorgath. Then he had begun to destroy life. I knew he had to be stopped and so did my brother. We fought the demon to a draw and then a Catmarein by the name of Slasher held up a flat pane of diamond and we trapped Zorgath inside it and put it in a temple of the light knights so they could guard it. Then a supernova killed 90% of the Catmareins the 10% that lived were untrained and in a galaxy that was an out post to the ancient Marein Empire. Keroth's Klargions were in a war with the Mareins. They were slowly losing ground to them. And the war raged for 5 billion years.

Then as the Klargions were on the brink of destruction the Marein fleet left. No reason they just did.

Their whole race disappeared without a trace. I never knew what happened to them. It took the Klargions 12 billion years to undo the damage the war had caused. Then they invaded the Marein galaxy. This was 2 million years ago. they found the wrong one. This was only an out post galaxy and was now populated by Doongareins who had worshiped Keroth as a god because of what he did to members of their race in the past. They had a quarter of the galaxy and fought against them selves for power.

The other races were the Comareins. They were amphibious insectoids. The cocotmarein empire was descended from your kind. At the power of the new threat the Catmareins had regained their power and with the help of the cocotmarein government they united the galaxy and captured a Klargion vessel and with the tech they drove off the invasion. There were 2 more failed invasions and now we are at a crossroads. Will you side with us to stop the evil or will you stand by and watch the destruction and then bow before him and make him your god? Stand with us fight for what is right or you will doom yourselves. If I have to I will ascend my own army and destroy you my self for being so foolish! Zeroth's eyes began to glow blue and his voice took a more fierce tone. The ancients then decided to join the fight. And so they began enhancing their combat skills for the coming war.

* * *

( the Aschen homeworld )

The planet lay in ruins fleets of destroyed starships formed a debris ring and one lone vessel hung silently in orbit. It had similar design to ancient cruisers but it was a color changing alloy with a surface like liquid mercury with ripples across the hull. The vessel jumped into hyperspace as a fleet of Aschen warships entered the system. The captain of the Aschen vessel went over the recordings of the battle.

300 Aschen vessels. 200 escort cruisers and 100 warships were wiped out by a fleet of 50 ships. The race called themselves the Furling empire. He was afraid. The battle was so close if he could have got there sooner the furling fleet could have been destroyed. But he just stared at his home with awe as the fire storms raged on the surface. His wife his kids all his friends all dead because of these Furlings! He vowed revenge against them. He would destroy them all none shall survive the wrath of the Aschen!

* * *

( earth orbit )

The furling warship dropped out of hyperspace and hailed the nearest ship.

The BC320 star destroyer Omicron answered. The captain said. "to whom do I have this honor?" the Furling said. "I am the fleet commander of the Furling 60th fleet. In a battle with the Aschen my ship was damaged and my comm. array is down can you send a signal through your Astria Porta to my people?"

Then the 8 foot tall reptilian beast sent over an 8 symbol address to the SGC. O'Neill saw the creature and said. "Are you sure that's a Furling? He looks kinda mean not cute and fluffy." the Furling overheard and roared and spoke with anger. "We Furlings are a proud warrior race and we chose this name because it was Ironic!" then jack laughed and said. "Oh Irony!" "I get it now." "Good one!" he said a few seconds in between each sentence. Then the fierce Furling commander cut off the comm. Link and began to wonder. "are these creature worthy of survival?" "they shall be tested to see if they are as worthy as their ancestors the Alterans." he then decided to test their honor. "The Aschen failed the test because of the way they used other races for their own ends. Too weak to meet there enemies in direct combat. But what about these terrans? Are they honorable? I shall test O'Neill and see what the Asgard saw in him"

* * *

( a galaxy two hundred million light years from earth )

Zorgath stood on the surface of the planet. It was once a lush world filled with life. Now it was a hell of fire and brimstone. Bones littered the ground and a debris ring was in orbit from the fleet that had stood against him. A Klargion fleet dropped out of hyperspace and began an orbital bombardment with 90% accuracy. The ships slowly descended upon Zorgath. He saw them break the clouds and fill the sky as plasma and lasers and many other deadly weapons rained down on him. He pointed a finger at a ship and said. "bang!" the ship exploded with a bright flash of light and the shockwave pounded the shields of the nearby ships. Zorgath waved his hand at fifty ships and they became dust and blew with the wind. The fleet saw that their attack was useless but they could not retreat. 4 Doongeerian warriors drew their black diamond swords and tried to sneak up on Zorgath. Zorgath was so occupied by the Klargion fleet that he didn't realize his impending doom. A black diamond blade pierced his throat and another pierced his heart. He went limp and burst into flame as his body burned. Keroth appeared with a smile on his face and he said. "good now I can return to the conquest of the milky way."

* * *

( earth milky way )

The Furling warship sat in orbit with the human fleet watching it's every move. Just then a huge hyperspace window opened it was so big it could be seen from earth's surface. People watched with awe at the huge rift in space time that was four times the size of the moon from earth's surface. Then they saw bright flashes and fire balls falling from the sky. In orbit the fleets blasted eachother. A Klargion beam weapon missed a target and destroyed the moon. After ten minutes of battle the leaders of earth were planning on surrender. Keroth came down to accept earth into the hegemony. But then Slasher and Zeroth both appeared. Zeroth rammed a white diamond blade through Keroth rendering him powerless. Then healed his wound. Several Catmareins appeared and took Keroth and vanished. The Klargion fleet was forced to retreat and never again did the hegemony try to expand. Keroth had his memory wiped and was sent to an alternate earth to live as a human. The earth of this reality was restored and entered a golden age with O'Neill as the president.

* * *

( earth of alternate reality )

A young man opened his eyes from the weirdest dream he ever had and yet his heart told him it was true.

He got dressed and checked his watch. "I have a birthday party to go to today." he then went to his 95 Camaro convertible and drove off into the sunset.

**Was this a dream? Or was it more……we may never know. THE END**


End file.
